The present invention relates to a stylus tool for use with touch-sensitive electronic screens such as a personal data assistant (xe2x80x9cPADxe2x80x9d) as well as other computer and data entry equipment. Typically, a PAD is portable and includes functions that permit it to perform as a computerized personal organizer. It utilizes a pen-like stylus in combination with a computerized touch screen for inputting data. The writing end or tip of the stylus allows the user to point and touch, as well as to write individual letters and numbers into an input field on the PAD without the use of a pen, pencil or other type of marking instrument.
A typical first generation PAD allowed users to carry a small battery operated computer device to keep addresses, maintain a scheduling calendar, perform calculator functions, and keep a xe2x80x9cto-doxe2x80x9d list. Second generation PDAs include such further features as access to the Internet, functioning as a cellular telephone, performing complex computer functions such as spreadsheet applications and other computer software, and playing digital music. The potential for these portable and lightweight devices is expanding and future developments are said to include video cameras, video cellular telephones, digital cameras, garage and television remote controls, etc.
A PAD is typically designed to include a holder for a pen-like stylus that can be removed for use from an opening in the PAD housing. However, the pen-like stylus is subject to being lost, e.g., when the user forgets to replace it in the housing, and a replacement stylus must be obtained. It is preferable that a replacement stylus, or the original equipment stylus, be inexpensive, compact, portable, comfortable and easy to use, so that a user can own several, and carry one or more for convenience. The improvement required is a stylus that is compact, inexpensive, comfortable and easy to use.
The typical stylus currently available commercially for use with a PAD is a smooth tipped pen-like device designed to be held in the hand as one would hold a pen or pencil. It allows a user to input data by touching an interactive screen, pointing, and/or writing numbers and letters. Typically, a PAD computer device includes such a writing stylus. Additionally, after-market variations of the pen-like design also have been marketed.
Also available is a type of finger stylus. For example, one such xe2x80x9cfinger-tip stylusxe2x80x9d has been advertised for sale on the Internet by Concept Kitchen, Inc. This device is made of easily bendable metal and is designed to fit over the top of the finger tip. It includes two tabs that are bent down so as to squeeze against the sides of the finger tip in order to secure the device to the finger. Since the tabs are easily bent, subsequent use or storage, e.g., when carried in the user""s pocket or purse, subjects the tabs to inadvertent bending, leading to a need to resize it upon each use. Eventually, the tabs are subject to breaking from repeated bending.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,590 discloses a disposable and dispensable tooth brush that can be attached via adhesive strips to the base of a finger, wherein the bristles are disposed on the base of the device corresponding to the lower, or fingerprint surface of the finger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,556 discloses a finger-mounted ball point pen incorporating various padding elements for the comfort of the user. It also discloses the use of a large strap element including hook and loop material for securing the device to the finger by wrapping around a substantial portion of the user""s finger.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D418,494 illustrates a split ring design for a finger-tip stylus. The split ring shaped portion is required to flex in order to meet the variations in human index finger size. Such an arrangement is limited in that a small index finger is fit too loosely, rendering the product useless as a writing stylus, whereas a large index finger is unduly pressured, making the user uncomfortable. Additionally, the illustrated structure results in the user""s cuticle and fingernail being covered, making it uncomfortable during long periods of use. Furthermore, a user having long fingernails, or even fingernails that protrude only slightly beyond the fleshy tip of the finger will be uncomfortable or unable to use this type of fingertip stylus structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,189 also employs a split ring member to attach a finger stylus and is subject to the same limitations discussed above with regard to D418,494. In the ""189 patent the tip end is removable in order to facilitate the use of various size tip members.
Similar split ring structures can be found in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D253,416; 246,904; 217,745; and 212,981; as well as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,127,338 and 5,885,018 that apply such a structure to a pen or pencil. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,444,982 applies the split ring structure to a pick for musical instruments. FIG. 2 of the ""982 patent is strikingly similar to the structure disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. D418,494 and FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,988. The latter patent, a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,189 discussed above, also discloses a split ring structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,415 discloses a pen which is attached to a shroud-like finger tip portion that fits completely over the finger tip and is incapable of size adjustment. A similar structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,759 that also incorporates electronic components in the tip member for use in interacting with a computer system.
Japanese patent abstract publication number 11134103A discloses a split ring finger stylus designed to fit on the top surface of the finger. It includes an extension or pointing element attached to the top surface of the ring for touching a computer screen.
Further improvements for fingertip styli are required to improve their universal fit at a reasonable cost, while simultaneously improving comfort and portability.
An adjustable finger stylus comprising: (a) a longitudinal element parallel to and in touching contact along a lower surface portion of the length of the finger extending back from the tip of the finger, wherein the longitudinal element curves upwardly from the lower portion adjacent the finger tip end and terminates proximate the finger nail; (b) the longitudinal element including at least one adjustable finger engaging element integral the longitudinal element and extending outwardly therefrom in order to secure the stylus to the finger; and (c) a tapered writing extension extending longitudinally from the end of the curved element and forward the finger nail.
In a preferred embodiment, the adjustable finger engaging element comprises one arm extending outwardly from each side of the longitudinal element and including as engaging means either (1) hook or loop material or (2) studs or holes in each of the arms so that when the arms are wrapped over the top of the finger in overlapping fashion and engaged, a ring-like structure is formed that secures the stylus to the finger. The use of hook and loop material or studs and holes provides for convenient and significant adjustability of the finger stylus while comfortably securing the stylus to the finger during use.